Lost Girl
by Angel Prince Black
Summary: E um dia o que está perdido pode ser encontrado... N/A: A descrição é péssima, eu sei... Mas não se deixem levar por isso! Enfim, a fic é pós guerra, Dumbledore e Snape não morreram... SS/OC - StableQueen


**Terceira Pessoa Narrando ON.  
Londres, 2004.**

O dia amanheceu nublado em Londres, e em uma ala um pouco mais reservada do Hospital St. Mungus, Alvo Dumbledore, Severo Snape, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter debatiam sobre os estranhos eventos envolvendo a jovem garotinha que permanecia isolada em um canto da sala onde os quatro homens estavam.  
No entanto, ela parecia completamente alheia ao que estava contecendo ao seu redor, permanecia perdida em seus proprios devaneios, rabiscando em um pergaminho que alguma das bondosas curandeiras do hospital haviam lhe dado.  
Vez ou outra, algum dos quatro homens, olhava para certificar-se de que ela ainda estava lá, que não teria desaparecido da mesma forma misteriosa como havia surgido no centro de Londres e então eles continuavam sua conversa aos sussurros.  
- Então, nenhuma informação sobre a sua origem? - Perguntou Dumbledore dirigindo-se a Harry.  
- _Absolutamente nada!_- Respondeu Potter rapidamente. - _Ela nem ao menos fala, fica o tempo inteiro desenhando, mas nada que tenha feito algum sentido até agora._  
- _E antes que alguém pergunte, ela é perfeitamente saudável e normal como qualquer outra menina de nove anos. Realizamos todos os exames possíveis _ - Apressou-se Malfoy.  
- _E sem sombra de duvida ela não é uma criança trouxa_. - Comentou Snape ao perceber que alguns objetos coloridos flutuavam ao redor da menina.  
- _Não entendo como ela foi parar naquele lugar, sozinha. Sabe-se lá a quanto tempo ela está vagando por ai._ - Disse Potter. - _O mais estranho é que ninguém procurou por ela, mesmo depois do anuncio no profeta diario, as vezes parece que ela não pertence a esse lugar._  
-_ Talvez nunca cheguemos a esclarecer essas duvidas_. - Disse Dumbledore observando a menina com certa curiosidade. - _A verdade é que não podemos deixa-la desamparada, ela precisa de um lar, em breve ela deverá iniciar seus estudos, não acho correto deixa-la em um orfanato trou..._ - Dumbledore subtamente parou de falar, e os demais seguiram seu olhar surpreso em direção a menina que agora havia levantado de onde estava e se aproximava deles com um pergaminho nas mãos.  
- _Acho que ele se parece com o senhor._ - Disse ela com voz fraca, entregando o pergaminho nas mãos de Severo Snape, que o observou com curiosidade.  
E lá estava o desenho perfeito, do rosto de um homem cujos cabelos chegavam aos ombros, olhos negros, lábios finos e nariz pontudo. De fato o homem do desenho lembrava um pouco Severo Snape, só que parecia ser um pouco mais velho. - _Meu nome a Liesel._ - Os quatro bruxos se encararam em silencio por algum segundos, em dois dias essa era a primeira vez que ela falava.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Julho de 2012.**

_- Corra Liesel! Vamos! - Uma jovem mulher guiava Liesel por entre as arvores. - Ela está vindo, e nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria se ela a encontrasse! - Havia certa histeria na voz da garota que a puxava pela mão. Liesel sentiu um calafrio, nem ao menos sabia quem era "Ela" mas ainda assim tinha medo do que "Ela" poderia fazer.  
__-Diga-me Joan, porque não posso ficar? - Liesel choramingou. - Não há como me esconder, da mesma forma que fizemos nas outras vezes?  
- Agora é diferente, ela sabe que você está aqui. - Joan respondeu aos sussurros. - Aqui não é mais seguro, prometemos a ele e você precisa partir. - Elas pararam subitamente, em uma questão de segundos, um buraco que emanava um luz verde abriu-se diante delas. Liesel sentiu-se estranha, e uma ventania parecia ter começado do completo nada.  
__- Storybrooke. - Disse Joan empurrando Liesel para dentro do buraco que pareceu puxa-la com uma força absurda. _**_  
_**

No mesmo instante Liesel acordou ofegante e mesmo depois de constatar que estava segura dentro de seu dormitório, não conseguia parar de pensar naquele sonho que com o passar do tempo tornava-se mais insano e acabava por lhe roubar as noites tranquilas de sono. Era capaz de jurar que ainda podia ouvir a voz de Joan ressoar alta e clara, era como se viesse de algum lugar próximo. Em tantos anos tendo o mesmo sonho, era a primeira vez que ela se lembrava de ouvir a palavra "Storybrooke", mas a questão era: o que queria dizer isso? Embora bem lá no fundo, algo gritasse desesperadamente que ela deveria investigar sobre isso, Liesel,voltou a repetir para si mesma que era apenas fruto de sua imaginação talentosa.  
Lamentou profundamente que estivessem de férias, as coisas pareciam ser menos piores quando haviam outras garotas no quarto. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, era sempre muito solitário estar em Hogwarts durante as ferias... Mas ela teimava em lembrar-se a todo instante que não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir, estivera ali desde sempre, desde que Harry Potter a tinha tirado de um lugar estranho.

A garota virou-se na cama, na tentativa de esquecer o recente pesadelo, suspirou ao fechar os olhos. Talvez ao amanhecer já tivesse esquecido aquele episodio desagradável, ao menos esperava que sim.  
Enquanto tentava se ajeitar de forma confortável, ela não deixava de pensar que seria tudo tão diferente se tivesse _pais_. Certamente teria uma _mãe_ para lhe confortar após cada pesadelo, e não estaria ali, jogada em sua cama no dormitório feminino da Grifinória.  
Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Era o único lugar que ela podia chamar de _lar. _Embora Dumbledore se esforçasse para faze-la sentir-se feliz ali, faze-la tomar seus professores como uma família, Liesel não deixava de se sentir deslocada.  
Era como se não pertencesse a aquele mundo, se via sempre tão diferente das outras garotas...  
"Mas afinal, o que havia de errado com ela? Porque sua mãe a abandonara? Porque não tinha uma família de verdade?" Essas eram perguntas constantes em sua mente.

Ela sempre sentia-se infeliz ao pensar nisso, seria até mais confortante que sua história fosse como a de Harry Potter. Ao menos ela saberia dizer o que teria acontecido a seus pais.  
Ela tocou o colar em seu peito, um antigo relicário em forma de coração, cujo interior ainda era um mistério. Por vezes tinha vontade de arranca-lo e joga-lo fora, mas logo lembrava-se que era tudo o que tinha de seu passado desconhecido.  
Ela o segurou firme entre seus dedos, haviam pelo menos mil pensamentos fervilhando em sua mente, mas em algum momento daquela madrugada tudo se aquietou e ela voltou a adormecer, mas dessa vez sem pesadelos ou vozes que não estavam lá.

Tudo isso para acordar poucas horas depois, com alguém batendo na porta. E como qualquer adolescente normal, Liesel amaldiçoou os Deuses e aquele que perturbava seu sono.  
Ainda sonolenta ela abriu uma frestas das cortinas de sua cama de dossel, e murmurou algo muito semelhante a um "entre". A pessoa do outro lado abriu a porta sem hesitar, era Minerva McGonagall quem entrava no aposento.  
- Bom dia Liesel. - Disse ela abrindo de uma só vez as cortinas em volta da garota. Liesel fechou os olhos por causa da claridade. - Outro pesadelo? - Disse com naturalidade, também já estava acostumada aos pesadelos da menina.  
- Hum? - Liesel espreguiçou-se. - Ah sim, pesadelo. - Concordou. - Que horas são?  
- Você já perdeu metade da manhã, Dumbledore pediu que eu viesse acorda-la. - Disse Minerva olhando pela janela.  
- Céus! Estou com uma pontinha de dor de cabeça. - Lamentou a menina.  
- Desça e vá tomar seu café, vou pedir a Pomfrey alguma coisa para sua cabeça. - Minerva a fitou por algum tempo. - Na verdade você deveria fazer alguns exames com Pomfrey, esta tendo muitas dores de cabeça nos últimos meses.  
- Estou bem. Juro que estou bem. - Liesel lançou a ela um fraco sorriso. - Preciso mesmo descer?  
- Trate de levantar. - Disse Minerva tornando-se mais séria. - Estarei esperando lá em baixo, nada de voltar a dormir. - Disse com certa rispidez.  
- Ok! - Respondeu Liesel sem muita emoção.  
- Parece que Severo quer leva-la a Hogsmeade, para um passeio. - Disse Minerva antes de sair. Se havia algo que ela adorava, era estar com Severo Snape. De certa forma ele a confortava e lhe passava confiança... Podia dizer que nesses oito anos ele havia se tornado seu melhor amigo, e não lhe importava que fosse seu Professor. Harry costumava dizer que Liesel havia amolecido o coração do velho Snape.

Em uma questão de minutos, a jovem corria pelas escadas, em direção ao salão principal para tomar seu café da manhã. Não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao encontrar Minerva a sua espera, bem na entrada do salão.  
- Eu já estava quase subindo novamente. - Disse Minerva em um tom cansado. - Aqui está uma poção para dor de cabeça, beba depois de comer alguma coisa - Minerva retirou de algum bolso em suas vestes um pequeno vidrinho. - Pomfrey disse algo sobre você estar acabando com os estoques dela... - Ela entregou o frasco a Liesel.  
- Bobagem! - Disse Liesel guardando o frasco em seu bolso. - Isso aqui esta realmente deprimente! - Disse olhando para dentro do salão vazio. - Ninguém pra me fazer companhia, juro que preferia comer na cozinha, na companhia dos elfos...  
- Negativo! Você não vai pra cozinha outra vez.- Minerva a censurou. - Não creio que vá estar sozinha esta manhã, Severo ainda está lá.  
- Ele está? - Perguntou Liesel surpresa.  
- Provavelmente esperando por você. - Respondeu-lhe Minerva. - Agora vá! Nos vemos mais tarde.  
- Até depois! - Disse Liesel antes de correr para dentro do salão.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo sentado em seu lugar de sempre. - Bom dia! - Disse ao se aproximar da mesa, essa era a unica vantagem de estar de férias, podia sentar-se aonde bem entendia.  
- Bom dia Liesel. - Respondeu Snape cordialmente. - Eu pretendia leva-la a Hogsmeade para um almoço, como eu havia prometido, mas receio que tenhamos que deixar o passeio para uma outra hora se você não se importar... tenho que tratar de alguns assuntos fora da escola - Ela parou de sorrir, mas escondeu sua frustração.  
- Tudo bem, de qualquer forma eu havia planejando ler o dia todo. - Mentiu e ele lhe lançou um de seus raros sorrisos. Mas ela embora ele não tivesse dito uma unica palavra, ela sabia perfeitamente o que ele faria fora da escola e de uma maneira estranha isso a chateava.  
Ela silenciou, e após analisar minunciosamente tudo o que estava posto a mesa, ela enfim serviu-se um pouco de suco, e passou geleia em duas torradas.  
- Talvez amanhã seja um bom dia. - Ele tentou puxar assunto.  
- É talvez amanhã seja... - Respondeu Liesel tentando se concentrar em sua torrada, o fato de Snape ir a um encontro não a agradava, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Não tinha o minimo direito de pedir a ele que não fosse, embora a vontade de faze-lo estivesse se apossando dela. Preferia permanecer em silencio, era melhor e menos doloroso. E com longos e torturantes minutos de silencio, Liesel enfim terminou suas torradas, e Snape ainda parecia estar enrolando com uma xícara de café.  
Ela suspirou e retirou do bolso de seu jeans o pequeno frasco que McGonagall havia lhe dado, tomando em um único gole o seu conteúdo. Não havia mais nada a se fazer ali, preferiu uma saída rápida, para evitar a tentação de pedir que ele ficasse. Olhou na direção de Snape um ultima vez, ele parecia ter se entretido lendo jornal.  
- Nos vemos por ai! - Quando ela percebeu as palavras já haviam escapado por entre seus lábios. Levantou-se, e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, xingando a si mesma mentalmente por ter falado e saído correndo no minuto seguinte.  
A verdade é que ainda no salão principal, Severo Snape sentia-se culpado por deixar Liesel de lado para encontrar-se com Esther, era como se estivesse traindo a confiança que Liesel depositava nele.  
Aquela pequena garotinha havia depositado tanta fé no seu lado bom e de uma forma ou de outra havia conquistado sua simpatia, seu carinho... Ela parecia preencher o espaço que até então estivera vazio em sua vida.  
E naquele instante em que ela saiu correndo pelo salão, ele abaixou o jornal, e pensou em gritar para que ele voltasse e esquecesse o que ele havia dito, mas ela já havia ido.  
A verdade é que ela parecia estar sempre lhe escapando por entre os dedos, o tempo parecia ter passado em um piscar de olhos. E a pequena Liesel que lhe dera um desenho anos atrás, era a mesma que agora acabava de completar dezessete anos e estava prestes a entrar em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts.  
Ele pensou com amargura que logo a veria partir de vez. Desejou que ela voltasse a ter nove anos, que voltasse a ser a mesma garotinha que havia sido encontrada por Harry Potter. Por um momento pensou em cancelar seu "encontro" com Esther, mas acabou desistindo, pensando que Esther era o que ele precisava naquele dia. De fato estava se tornando um velho amargurado, como poderia desejar que Liesel vivesse sempre ao seu redor?  
Ela era jovem, teria que se acostumar com a ideia de vê-la ir.  
Snape levantou-se rapidamente, tentando ocupar sua cabeça com outra coisa que não fosse tão torturante, deixou o salão apressado, ainda tinha que se preparar para sair.

_**Terceira pessoa narrando OFF.**_

* * *

Subi as escadas da torre de Astronomia correndo, ainda ofegante larguei no chão os livros que trazia nos braços, antes de me jogar ao lado deles. Através das amplas aberturas, era possível ter uma visão perfeita do céu e de grande parte do terreno de Hogwarts.  
Provavelmente seria mais um dia onde minha unica companhia seriam meus livros.  
Respirei fundo e puxei o meu exemplar dos contos dos Irmãos Grimm, uma coleção de contos trouxas que por alguma razão me fascinavam. Abri o livro ao acaso, o conto selecionado, foi Branca de Neve, que diga-se de passagem era um dos meus favoritos.

_"**H**á muito e muito tempo, bem no meio do inverno, quando os flocos de neve caíam do céu leves como plumas, uma rainha estava sentada costurando junto a uma janela com esquadrias de ébano. Costurava distraída, olhando os flocos de neve que caíam lá fora e, por isso, espetou o dedo com a agulha e três gotas de sangue caíram na neve. Aquele vermelho em cima do branco ficou tão bonito que ela pensou: "Eu queria ter um Bebê assim, que fosse branco como a neve, lábios vermelhos como o sangue e cabelos negros como a madeira da moldura desta janela."  
Algum tempo depois, ela teve uma filha, que era branca como a neve, cujos os lábios eram vermelhos como o sangue e tinha cabelos negros como o ébano."_

- Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Joga abaixo tuas tranças! - Uma voz familiar puxou minha atenção para fora da leitura. Era Elliot Keating, um velho amigo. Eu sorri. - Trouxe doces para Vossa Majestade! - Disse ele fazendo uma reverencia desajeitada e estendendo a mim um pacote de doces da Dedos de Mel.  
- Obrigada meu bravo cavaleiro de armadura reluzente. - Respondi cordialmente.  
- Com sua permissão bela princesa! - Eu assenti e e Elliot sentou-se ao meu lado. - Branca de Neve? - Disse analisando o livro aberto em meu colo. - Ultimamente, não sei o que há comigo. Ando querendo ouvir esses contos. - Disse ele ainda analisando o livro. - Acho que a culpa é sua.  
- Também acho que a culpa é minha, mas o que posso fazer se são fascinantes! - Respondi. - Você trouxe Penas de açúcar! - Comemorei ao abrir o pacote de doces. - É uma grande sorte sua que a fera tenha saído. - Comentei.  
- Então não vamos perder tempo. - Ele abriu a embalagem de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. - Vamos a leitura. - Eu ergui o livro diante dos meus olhos, e reli em voz alta o inicio de Branca de Neve. Elliot acompanhava cada uma das minhas palavras com atenção, e sua expressão era muito semelhante a de uma criança maravilhada, eu podia jurar que ele não estava piscando.  
Algumas vezes, durante a narrativa ele me parecia até mesmo horrorizado com as insistentes tentativas da Rainha de acabar com Branca de Neve.

- E _Branca de Neve também se apaixonou pelo príncipe e foi com ele. Começaram logo os preparativos para uma festa maravilhosa de casamento. A madrasta malvada de Branca de Neve também foi convidada. Depois de se arrumar toda, com suas roupas mais bonitas, foi para a frente do espelho perguntar:_  
_"Espelho, espelho, vem já e me diz, quem é a mais linda de todo o país?  
"__O espelho respondeu:_

_"-Senhora Rainha, tu és a mais linda que está aqui, mas a jovem Rainha é mil vezes_  
_mais linda que todas as lindas que há por aí." - _Parei um instante para tomar folego e logo continuei.  
- _Ouvindo isso, a malvada xingou e amaldiçoou. Ficou tão horrorizada que não sabia o que fazer. Primeiro não queria ir ao casamento, mas não podia resistir à curiosidade de ver a jovem rainha de perto. No momento em que entrou no salão, reconheceu Branca de Neve e ficou tão apavorada que nem conseguiu se mexer. Mas já tinham mandado botar dois sapatinhos de ferro na brasa. Alguém os tirou de lá com umas tenazes e os pôs diante dela, que foi obrigada a calçar os sapatinhos em brasa e dançar até cair morta. Fim._

Ela o que? - Perguntou Elliot espantado.  
- Dançou até cair morta. - Respondi largando o livro para pegar uma varinha de alcaçuz.  
- Tem certeza de que isso são contos para crianças? - Perguntou me encarando.  
- Absoluta! - Falei tirando um pedaço do doce. - Mas digamos que os Irmãos Grimm gostavam de acrescentar coisas mais interessantes a suas histórias.  
- Francamente! Que Rainha mais medonha. - Comentou ele fazendo uma careta. - Continuo a preferir Rapunzel. Nada muito trágico, entende? - Eu sorri.  
- Então, espelho espelho. Vem já e me diz, quem é a mais bela de todo o país? - Recitei.  
- Você é a mais bela de todas! - Disse Elliot em um tom teatral.  
- Certamente esta frase teria livrado Branca de Neve de ter tantos problemas. - Falei. - Enfim, vamos a outro conto. - Abri o livro novamente. - João e Maria, o que acha?  
- Espero que não haja mais rainhas loucas. - Disse Elliot fixando seus olhos em mim, aguardando que eu iniciasse a leitura.  
- Então lá vamos nós. - Me preparei. - "_Às margens de uma extensa mata existia, há muito tempo, uma cabana pobre, feita de troncos de árvore, na qual morava um lenhador com sua segunda esposa e seus dois filhinhos, nascidos do primeiro casamento. O garoto chamava-se João e a menina, Maria..._" - E passados alguns minutos, havíamos terminado mais um conto. E assim seguiu-se o restante da manhã.  
Acabamos por almoçar ali mesmo, juntos, no alto da torre de astronomia, com uma visão perfeita do céu e na companhia de encantadores contos dos senhores Grimm.

- E na maioria dos contos, há sempre uma bruxa má. - Disse Elliot pensativo. - Os trouxas nos julgam tão mal!  
- Eles temem aquilo que não compreendem, é compreensível. - Respondi. - Veja só! Já deve ter passado muito tempo, o senhor Flume deve estar procurando por você. - Falei observando a tonalidade diferente do céu.  
- Duvido. É meu dia de folga! - Disse Elliot em tom animado. - Mas está realmente tarde, veja só quem vem chegando. - Ao olhar em direção aos portões de entrada, pude ver claramente que um homem trajando preto passava por eles, enquanto uma mulher acenava do outro lado.  
- _Patético_! - Fechei com o força o livro que ainda estava em meu colo.  
- O que você disse? - Elliot me encarou.  
- Não é justo que você tenha que sair correndo apenas porque Snape chegou. - Falei mal-humorada. Elliot me fazia companhia, e Snape o afugentava. Mas que direito ele tinha, se nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de fazer o mesmo?  
- Gosto dessa linha de pensamento, mas melhor não brincarmos com a sua fera. - Disse Elliot ficando em pé, eu fiz o mesmo.  
- Como quiser. - Respondi desviando o olhar do lugar por onde Snape estava vindo.  
- Nos vemos depois. - Eliot pegou minha mão, beijando-a no dorso. - E agora vou correr porque você não tem os longos cabelos da Rapunzel para me ajudar a descer. - Ele saiu rapidamente, eu ainda podia ouvir seus passos apressados nas escadas.  
- Sabe que atirar-se da torre tem o mesmo efeito, certo? - Falei em um tom suficientemente alto, para que ele pudesse ouvir e a julgar pela risada ele havia ouvido meu comentário.  
Não voltei a olhar para o lado de fora, agachei-me e comecei a recolher meus livros, era preferível me isolar na sala comunal do que ficar aguardando a vinda de Snape. Eu não estava com humor para recebe-lo e por algum motivo que eu ainda desconhecia, estava irritada com ele. Muito irritada.  
Houveram passos apressados nas escadas mais uma vez, e logo depois veio justamente o que eu estava tentando evitar. Snape.  
- O que ele fazia aqui? - Havia uma certa urgência em sua voz.  
- Me fazia companhia, _senhor_. - Respondi de forma seca e continuei a recolher meus livros.  
- Desde quando você me chama de _senhor_? - Ele parecia ofendido e eu me ergui lançando a ele um dos meus olhares nada amigáveis.  
- E desde quando você se intromete na minha vida? - Dei um passo a frente com intuito de sair dali, mas ele bloqueou meu caminhou.  
- Sabe que não gosto desse garoto, não confio nele. - Disse ele de forma ríspida.  
- Por favor! Você nem ao menos o conhece! - Respondi.  
- Não há _nada_ que queira me contar? - Ele me encarou e eu sustentei seu olhar.  
- Como o que? - Perguntei em tom desafiador.  
- Eu o vi beijar sua mão! - Disse ele irritado.  
- Isso? Ele estava sendo um cavaleiro, diferente de você ele não exala perfume barato. - Sem me importar com o que ele diria, ou faria atravessei e segui rumo as escadas, descendo vários degraus de uma só vez.  
E fiquei feliz em constatar que Snape não estava me seguindo. 

* * *

**_N/A:_**

Fic nova, espero que gostem! Deixem reviews, é realmente frustrante não saber o que vocês acharam...

Minhas amadas leitoras que acompanham as outras fics, peço mil perdões, mas eu travei de um modo quase assustador.  
Eu só conseguia pensar na Regina, e em como seria diferente a vida dela se certas coisas tivesse acontecido... Ai comecei a escrever essa fic porque senti que ia enlouquecer se não fizesse... Isso já estava tomando conta de mim... SOU COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADA POR ONCE UPON A TIME, E OBVIAMENTE HARRY POTTER!  
Morro de amores pela Evil Queen, e pelo Sexy Snape...  
Espero sinceramente que gostem, não me deixem agonizando e por favor deem suas opiniões.

Até a próxima ;)


End file.
